The present disclosure relates to a picture processing apparatus, a picture processing method, a program and a picture display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a picture processing apparatus, a picture processing method, a program and a picture display apparatus for performing a high frame rate process on input time-series picture data for picture quality enhancement.
A frame interpolation process applied to a high frame rate process, a film motion compensation (Film MC) process and the like is an indispensable technique for picture quality enhancement of displayed pictures. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-042831 discloses how the frame interpolation process is carried out to improve the response speed of liquid crystal so as to enhance the picture quality of displayed pictures.